Ebon Gate 2014
Ebon Gate 2014 Item List Carousel Quest Spirit Beast Info Svantai's map Rozy's map Eve of the Reunion Celebration, 5114 The Merchant Consortium of Greater Elanith invites you to join in celebrating this year's Ebon Gate event in the Feywrot Mire, located within the Miasmic Verge, an area with a long history couched in legend and lore, where there is much to discover and explore. To avoid the many "mishaps" that occur in travel through the Verge, the Merchant Consortium has built portals around Elanthia that will allow for safe passage directly into the Mire. Live Games Schedule The live games will be every night (except Fridays) so get ready for some fun! Saturday - Scamp Scatter @ 9:30 pm. Sunday - Death Dirges @ 9 pm. Monday - Entrails Toss @ 5 pm. Monday - Avoid the Noose @ 8 pm. Tuesday - Dismember Me Fondly @ 5 pm. Tuesday - Sing Me an Epitaph @ 8 pm. Wednesday - Bubbling Brews @ 8 pm. Thursday - Storytelling @ 8 pm. Dates and times subject to change, should something unforseen come up, but otherwise, these are the times/days! And if anything changes we will let you know! When we get closer, the FESTIVAL verb will be updated with the correct dates and times, but for now you can read the description of most of these on FESTIVAL 7, 8, and 9. ~Just Jainna The Trouble With Demons Your choices may determine your future, but in Feywrot Mire, they might also change your past. Greed and power are the key to Atob Geen's success, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants -- Soulrender's eye. See the Necropolis as you've never seen it before, and prepare for a trip back in time to days of rituals, demons, and Chronomages. Those who choose to turn a blind eye will walk away with nothing, but grand treasure awaits those who risk it all! Explore What Came Before Deep underneath the Feymist Cemetery lies a tomb long since forgotten. Closed off to the Mire for centuries, the depths have been unexplored, leaving many treasures behind to be found. But the adventure into the Necropolis won't be so simple, as it is overrun by undead that wander endlessly, and teleportation is far too weak to work within. Did you explore the Necropolis last year? You will simply die to see the changes caused by the great flood! A goblin miner will "escort" you into the Necropolis, should you wish to enter. Mining the Cemetery Many a miner passed through the true Ebon Gate whilst in the Feywrot Mire. Some considerate soul thought it proper to give their bones and prized possessions -- everything from weapons and rings to oil-stained rags and strange flasks -- a home in the Feymist Cemetery, 'neath the spreading limbs of the willows. The perfect spot for burial. The perfect spot for grave-robbing. "It's All Fun and Games Until Somebody Loses..." Carnival workers and swamp denizens alike dare never pass up a good game. Play at your own risk! Game times will be noted in the FESTIVAL listing. Feywrot Favorites ''' Try your hand at tugging your team to victory on a field of rotting ooze. Drink the night away at the Rumrunners' Tavern to win a few silvers. There's that bull's eye -- try, try, try again to hit it with a knife or an arrow! Carnival workers might beckon you to play these and other games on the new Halfway Midway! Some will play for the thrill of the win, others for a pretty prize. The carnies have even come up with a few new games to test your skill (or perhaps for their own amusement), like Rock ‘N Roll, Token It Up, and Pop It! Or maybe you can try your hand at Swamp Grab, where you may end up with a treat... or a trick! '''The Key to the Midway The Carousel is back at the Halfway Midway this year! Speak to the gypsy woman to gain the Key to the Midway and access to the Carousel! Those with prizes from last year can bring the prize back to the gypsy to have it recharged for another year! Search the Deserted Cottage Though many of the buildings in the Mire are old and abandoned, there is one deserted cottage that is especially... odd. And what about the tunnels that run below your feet? Some are flooded, some completely collapsed, but some may hold stories of the past. Just 'ware that you don't lose your way when you wander out toward the Verge. Bubbling Brews Think you think you have good taste? This game will put that to the test as forty participants battle it out to find the brew that leaves a pleasing taste on the palate. Will you be the winner to walk away with a smile, or will you be left with a bad taste in your mouth? Avoid the Noose A game all about picking letters to fill in the blanks! Guess the answer to the puzzle and you could win big! Only ten people will be able to play this game, so don't be late! Entrails Toss It's a food fight that takes on a whole new meaning as forty contestants battle one at a time to throw their food at a living target. What? A living, moving target? That just makes it all the more fun! See if you have good aim or are left in the dust in this game of hand-eye coordination! Dismember Me Fondly A resident ghoul has been haunting the Mire, seeking his missing parts for ages now. He's decided to enlist the help of the visitors to the area who just have a certain something that can aide him in his quest... eyes. Forty participants will need to scour the area looking for the missing body parts within the time limit given! If you succeed, you could win! Sing Me An Epitaph Someone has died. Twenty someones actually, but unfortunately we have nothing to mark on their gravestones or tell for their eulogies. We will be enlisting the help of twenty of you to help us! Each presenter will receive a paper detailing one grisly demise, and each player will have fifteen minutes to write a song commemorating the fallen. Please keep presentations to three minutes or less. Swamp Scatter Oh, no! We need your help! Unlimited participants will be able to help us find what we have lost in this exciting game of hide and seek. Storytelling Contest It's time to bring out your bone-chilling tales, creepy stories, and murder mysteries at this year's storytelling contest. Presenters should keep their tale to five minutes or less. Spectators are welcome, but beware: here in Feywrot Mire, things definitely go bump in the night! Bring a torch and someone to protect you, as this night may prove to set your spine to tingling and your hair to standing on end. Shops to Visit Merchants from near and far (mostly far) have taken up temporary residence in the swamp to sell their wares during the Eve of the Reunion celebration. The wares inside range from weaponry to fusion arms to special daggers to enhancive items to fancy clothing for both men and women. Several shops will be open only to individuals who frequent the Isle of the Four Winds. Some of the shops include: *Hang'em High *Instrumentality *Tied In Knots *The Painted Talon *The House of Ebon and Ivory *A Stony Cottage *Mask or Aid *Sacred Moons *Beyond the Pale *The Evening's Heiress *The Frozen Pioneer *The Cluttered Kingdom *A Pauper's Pittance *Nanjir Business *Yeast Confections *Totally Totes *Hodgepodge Hole *From Hair to There *Baked Up A Treat *Like Nobody's Watching *Instrumental Interlude *Close Yer Robe *A Pocket Full *Fen Furnishings *The Golden Rule *Sing Me an Epithet *Dashing and Slashing *A Haphazard Wooden Shack *Sweet Oblivion *Monumental Mementos *Zombie Snack Shack *Alchemist's Delight *The Skeptic *The Affluent *The Believer *Talisman Tent *Beyond Words *Two-Faced *Dark Embrace *Totally Runed *A Spring in Your Step *Green Henna and Eggs *The Eternal Encounter *Points to Death *Time for a Change *Friendly Necessities *My Mummy's Boudoir *Bog Botanicals *Delightful Diversions *Muck o’ the Mire *At Face Value *All That Glitters *The Finest Hour *The Mad Mechanical Market *The Witch’s Familiar *The Squire In the Mire *The Beer Hall *Heavy Handed *Rune Carvers *Get a Grip *Quiver and Despair *Here We Goat Again *The Misted Grey *Robe ‘N Hood *Savagery *Wear Me Out *A Bone To Pick *Pelil’s Costumery *Winged Blades *Ravaged Canvas Tent *The Vexed Hexer *Write To the Point *Line In the Sand *I Do Eclair! *After Thoughts *Wrought From Rot *Castaways *Sa’weet Treats *Foxfire Manor *Tie Me Up *Cats of Poor Disposition *A Head Above *The Widow Hut *Wrap It Up *Time Will Tell *Holly, Wood, and Vine *The Loot Cellar *Pious Panoply *Bring Your Own Magic & Enchant It Yourself *It's the Thought That Counts *The Spider's Ilk *Futile Gestures *Rune Carvers *Skin Deep *A Fine Line Between *On the Lighter Side *Boil and Toil *Weave and Wear *Whatever Will Be *Booze and Brews *Blacksmith's Courtyard *Requiem *Straps and Things *Abandoned Tavern *Abandoned Church *Abandoned Stronghold *Abandoned General Store *A Leg Up *Eye of the Hawk *Bits and Pieces *Liktiken's Hovel *The Blackshire Emporium *Straight To The Point *Small Stuff *Playing Dead *Illixil’s Bestiary *Shoddy Silverware *Spidersilk Spectacular *Luxurious Loincloths *Fledgling Magic *Come To Heel *Act of Neutrality *Cache Cabin *Crazy Gravy *The Hairy Potter *Go Figure *Untamed Mess *Pane In the Glass *Winter Boutique *Accept the Inevitable *Treasure Trove *Let It Burn *Goblyn’s and Ghule’s Enterprises *Passion For Fashion *Brace Yourself *Pucker Up *Clepsydra *Woods In the Woods *All Aglow *Off the Beaten Trail *Portable Potables *Fogardruh's Wagon *Fitzwobbin’s Figures *Corpses Castoffs *Pole Party *Trollslayer’s Closet Some of the merchants you may run into at the festival include: *Jiddie *Grizalla *Xylophonia *Weverly *Ianthra *Heidily *Zenlia *Malca *Zanthie *Callely *Zanthie *Andagia *Vemeon *Sammee *Goldilynn *Nyck *Archiwald *Mortasha *Brumas *Belopo *Walward *Zendrian *Gizwizit *Adelaid *Dialeda *Tunkatu *Illixil *Oirisu *Airisu *Strella *Bisha *Gerby *Goblyn *Grobey *Rashiva *Paralassa *Anfala *Blehn *Aberly *Eselde *Johlias *Grefuls *Fogardruh *Kosinar *Fitzwobbin *Comida *Nexel *Veola *Farain *Glearnim *Nhix *Treysen *Waeked *Jantiva *Gruit *Kapral *Bazzlewyn *Blodau *Bovidae *Edero *Joola *Druena *Orbele *Hkala *Zoece *Skagr *Vaudai *Marutra *Liktiken *Almyra *Durtha *Pelil